Champ de bataille
by fleurdpine
Summary: Drabble. Mon nom est John. John Seller. Je ne me suis jamais battu, je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour... Mais maintenant que je suis là...


Les gens disent que l'armée américaine est la plus puissante au monde. Que les hommes qui la composent sont des soldats d'élites, prêts à défendre la veuve, l'orphelin, les gentils enfants perdus, les riches, les pauvres, les asticots, la nation entière s'il le faut . Ces soldats sont censés être la crème du peuple américain, l'intelligence supérieure qui sauvera le monde... Pourtant, il faut admettre que lorsque votre ami vous demande, un sourire au lèvres si, par hasard, on ne serait pas sur un champ de bataille, et s'il est censé se battre, là, maintenant, c'est à se poser des questions.

« Bien sûr, que c'est la guerre ! » hurlai-je. « Tu t'imagines qu'on est là pour quoi ? Vendre des brownies aux scouts ?! »

« En réalité... » répliqua Earl. Il n'avait jamais été bien causant. C'était à se demander, parfois, s'il avait soudoyé le type qui faisait passer les tests d'entrée dans l'armée, bien que de moyens de corruption, il n'avait pas plus que moi.

« De _quoi _« en réalité » ?! »

« A la base, on était pas juste là pour casser la gueule à deux trois mecs importants? »

C'était tout Earl, ça. Un pois chiche à la placede la cervelle... Mais que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'on était dans un jeu video ? Mais qui était l'inconscient qui avait mis un flingue entre les mains de ce type ?!

« Mais maintenant, je sais ! » me dit-il alors, comme si cela pouvait me rassurer, alors que nous sautions hors de la jeep.

Moi, c'est John, John Seller, l'illustre inconnu du Tennesse. S'il faut vous faire ma fiche d'identité, sachez que je suis célibataire, et que je n'ai au monde que mon frère, Carl, et ma mère, Caroline. J'ai la chance de vivre seul, pas comme tous ces pauvres gars qui ont leur mère sur le dos toute la journée, mais l'infortune de vivre seul à quelques pas seulement du domicile de ma mère et de mon frère. Ici, les gens ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler « le pechno », à cause de mon accent graveleux, et de mes origines rustres. J'ai des cheveux bruns, que je tente de maintenir courts, de grands yeux bleus, ravivés par la chaleur des champs et un grand sourire aux dents très blanches. Objectivement, je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille entre mes draps sur un seul claquement de doigts. Sauf que, subjectivement, aucune fille n'a été assez bien pour moi jusqu'alors.

La raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint l'armée américaine est simple, et des tas d'autres mecs vous évoquerons la même, si vous preniez la peine d'aller les interroger : donner un sens à ma vie. Quand je me suis engagé, je voulais défendre ma patrie, je voulais être un héros de guerre, je voulais être connu comme « le pechno qui a sauvé l'Amérique » . Par chance, lorsque mon meilleur ami, Earl – oui, ce même Earl qui est en train d'inspecter le champ de bataille, là, sans se douter qu'il doit déjà avoir été repéré par quinze tireurs ennemis - s'est engagé, nous avons été expédiés dans le même escadron. A ce moment là, je m'imaginais encore que ça serait la grande réussite de ma vie. J'y croyais réellement. Lorsque nous avons été déployés pour la première fois, c'était de la rigolade, j'aurais même de bonnes blagues à vous raconter sur le sujet. Bon, bien sûr, il y a eu deux trois morts et une petite dizaine de blessés dans les autres escadrons, mais ça ce n'est rien, comparé à ce qui nous attend, là, maintenant.

« Earl ! Retourne au camp ! » m'écriai-je à l'attention de mon ami qui, debout, jambes écartées sur la butte qui surplombait le _no man's land , _inspectait, tel Napoléon, les terres à conquérir. Je rajustai mon uniforme – c'était la première fois que j'en portais un aussi clinquant – et m'approchai d'un homme énorme, derrière lequel Earl et moi aurions pu nous cacher sans aucun problème.

« Commandant ! » déclarai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le Pechno ? » demanda-t-il en retournant son imposante bedaine dans ma direction. Dieu qu'il était gros. Pourtant, l'armée, ce n'était pas ce qui nourrissait le mieux.

« Mon nom est John, commandant, et non pas le Pechno, et je voulais seulement vous demander qui nous devions abattre en premier. »

« Les premiers que vous verrez. Ces chiens sont tous à abattre, jusqu'au dernier. » répliqua-t-il avec verve.

« C'est entendu. » dis-je alors, avant de me retourner, et de hurler une nouvelle fois à Earl de descendre de la butte. Ce dernier se laissa glisser à bas du tas de terre, et je m'empressai de le rejoindre, pour lui répêter les ordres du commandant. Son uniforme était bien plus brillant que le mien, du fait du temps qu'il avait pris pour le lustrer, fier qu'il était, mais lui arborait un teint plus pâle encore que celui d'un fantôme. Nous ne parlâmes plus. Nous savions quelle était l'étape suivante. Autour de nous deux, d'autres soldats commençaient à arriver, et se massaient au pied de la butte, certains assis, d'autres debouts, mais tous silencieux. Beaucoup n'avaient même pas mon âge, et le plus vieux, un homme assit non loin de Earl, un mégot calciné au coin de la bouche, avait peut-être vingt-cinq ans.

« T'es nerveux...? » cracha soudain Earl, sans même me regarder, le regard dans le vide.

« Tu déconnes...? J'ai hâte d'en découdre ...! »

« Parfait. Au moins, quelqu'un n'estpas aussi terrorisé que moi. » répliqua-t-il, le regard toujours perdus dans le vague nuage de poussière qui enveloppait les jeep, garées devant nous.

Je baissai les yeux. En réalité, j'étais au moins autant effrayé que lui. Je n'avais encore jamais connu de vraie bataille, avec de vraies personnes qui essyaient vraiment de me tuer. A cet instant précis, je savais que je n'avais en rien la fière allure du vaillant soldat que j'aspirais à être, étant gamin. J'étais une loque terrorisée, de la chair à canon _made in america_.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de truc ?! »_ hurla soudain quelqu'un dans la masse grouillante des soldats. Son cri perça le silence. Je levai les yeux, pour constater avec une horreur impuissante que le ciel venait de s'ouvrir en deux. Une large traînée noire le scindait. Traînée terminée par un objet brillant qui n'était surement pas une météorite.

« MISSILE ! » s'époumonna le commandant.

Earl et moi bondîmes sur nos deux pieds et détalâmes, comme tous les autres. Je battis des bras, me mis à hurler, ma vision se brouilla de terreur et je ne vis plus Earl. Je ne sais à quel moment nous nous séparâmes. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, à ce moment, c'était la vitesse à laquelle le sol défilait sous mes yeux, la vitesse à laquelle mes talons frappaient le sol. La vie... Je voulais m'accrocher à la vie. Courir. Je devais courir.

Puis, le missile frappa.

A ce moment précis, la terre trembla. Je n'étais pas assez loin pour ne pas en ressentir le choc meurtrier et, lorsque la vague de chaleur m'atteint, je me souvint avoir pensé « Cinq minutes dans cette putain de guerre, et je suis déjà mort !! » avec une telle colère, une telle force, que je n'en entendit presque pas Earl hurler comme une gamine, non loin de moi. Mes yeux cessèrent de fonctionner et, avant que l'air brûlant ne s'engouffre dans mes poumons juvéniles, j'eût le temps de crier « Salut, le Pechno !!! ».

Alors, tout devint noir, tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience ou la mort. Je me suis surpris à supplier Dieu qu'il m'accorde la vie.


End file.
